


Giving Gifts

by ahyperactivehero (ahyperactiverhero)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Gift Giving, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahyperactiverhero/pseuds/ahyperactivehero
Summary: Aziraphale thinks he has a good gift to surprise Crowley with. He just didn't expect Crowley to also have a gift for him. Just a cute Christmas fic. Merry Christmas!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Giving Gifts

“It seems one of the neighbors has baked some more cookies,” Aziraphale said, stepping into the bookshop. A rather large plate of said cookies sat in his palm, chocolate chip cookies threatening to break free from the plastic wrap and tumble to the floor. “I really should send something their way.”

Crowley stood from his spot on the couch to slide over to the plate. He flicked the plastic off and poked at the cookies. They seemed rather hard, with some small dark spots suggesting that the baker might have scraped some of the worse burns off.

“Maybe you should give them a cookbook,” Crowley sniffed. 

“Shush you,” Aziraphale said as he hung up his coat. “They’re only trying to spread some holiday cheer.” He glanced at the plate and smiled. “Besides, they’ve come a long way from the first batch they made. I’m certain that they’ll keep improving.”

“Holiday cheer,” Crowley couldn’t help but sneer. “Disgusting.”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes, far too used to Crowley’s dramatics to be truly bothered. “Oh, stop that. You don’t have to pretend to be a big bad demon for me,” he said.

“I’m not pretending!” Crowley said. “I am a demon! I am bad!”

“Yes, yes, I know, dear,” Aziraphale said, not even attempting to hide the patronizing tone in his voice. “You are truly the darkest demon. What a truly worthy adversary!” 

Crowley spluttered, staring at him in confusion. “Well!” he said after a moment, “I’m glad you finally recognize!”

“Mhmm,” Aziraphale hummed. He wrapped the cookies back up.

“I’ll be off then. Gotta, y’know, cause trouble. Balance out the good deeds and _feelings_ people like to spread this time of year,” Crowley said quickly.

Aziraphale could see through him like glass. “I’m sure, my dear.”

“Gonna be number one demon,” Crowley said, leaving the comment hanging there for a moment.

“You always are,” Aziraphale said. He could see Crowley turn red despite the sunglasses that hid most of face. 

His mouth opened and closed a few times. “Okay then, see ya later, angel.”

“Coming back later for wine, right?” Aziraphale asked. He tried to hide the smile on his face, but Crowley wasn’t even looking at him. He was already heading for the door, waving over his shoulder.

“Of course I am. I’m a demon, not a monster.”

XXX

Aziraphale had picked Crowley’s gift out weeks ago. Neither one of them usually exchanged gifts, what with Crowley being a demon and all and it being _Christmas_ , but he couldn’t resist this year. 

Besides, it wasn’t _really_ anything special. It was simple. It was tacky. 

If Aziraphale were honest, though, that was what made it perfect.

Of course he went all out wrapping the gift. Beautiful golden gift wrap miracled straight onto the gift, with a bright red tartan ribbon tied around it to top it off.

It was perfect.

He tried to hide his smile even though he was alone in the shop. He knew Crowley would be returning any moment now, and it would do no good for him to walk in to Aziraphale smiling like a fool.

“Angel!” Crowley called as he walked in the door. Small bits of snow managed to sneak their way in, clinging to his jacket and hair as he tried to brush them off in the doorway. “I’m back!”

“Over here,” Aziraphale said, letting Crowley know that he was sitting near the fire. He was doing his best to seem relaxed, as if there were nothing more interesting going on than his book and the slightly burned cookies he had next to him.

“Ugh,” Crowley said, collapsing into the seat across from him. He wiggled until he was almost burrowed down into the couch. “It’s so hard to be bad this time of year. Everyone’s all _‘happy holidays’_ and _‘have a nice day_ and actually meaning it.” He ran his hands through his hair until it was pushed back how he usually wore it, if still a little water logged.

“I’m sure there are plenty of bad deeds going on out there as well,” Aziraphale said as he finally put down the book. “Just ask retail workers.”

Crowley dropped his hand into his lap. “Well, of course, there are people being arseholes to retail workers, angel, but that’s the point! I don’t even have to lift a finger to cause that, that just happens.” A devious smile spread over his face. “It’s doing terrible things to _those_ people that’s really fun. Like just today I managed to swipe someone’s oyster card after they yelled at a poor girl until she cried. Ha! I wish I coulda seen his face when he realized it wasn’t there!” 

Aziraphale grinned at him. “A truly wicked demon after all,” he said. He reached over to grab the wine he had sitting on the side table and raised his eyebrows at Crowley. Receiving a nod, he poured the demon a rather generous glass and leaned over to hand it to him.

He took a sip from his glass and watched as Crowley did the same. “Well, now that you’re here,” he said. “There is another reason I invited you over.” 

He pulled the gift out from its hiding place next to the couch he was sitting on and placed it on the ground in front of Crowley.

Yellow slitted eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses as Crowley took in the box. “What is that?” 

“It’s- um, well, it’s a gift,” Aziraphale said, suddenly a bit unsure about everything. What if Crowley actually was offended to be getting a gift on Christmas Eve? What if the gift wasn’t as perfect as Aziraphale had originally thought it was?

“I can see that,” Crowley said. He leaned forward until he was leaning onto his knees and staring at the box in front of him. “What’s it for?”

“Well, it’s for you, of course. If you want it, that is,” he stammered out. “I know it’s not our usual way of doing things, but I saw it, and thought you might like it.” Neither one of them said anything for a moment. “You don’t have to open it, though, really. It was just something I thought you might like.”

Crowley snorted and snapped his fingers. A box appeared out of thin air, suddenly sitting in his hand. It wasn’t as overly decorated as Aziraphale’s, but he could still see the sleek black wrapping paper with a small silver bow on it from his spot across from him.

“Great minds think alike, eh?” he asked, tossing his box to Aziraphale, who just barely managed to catch it. 

They each took a moment opening up their presents, the fire quietly cracking next to them and warming the room with it’s orange glow.

Aziraphale couldn’t help the small sound that came out when he caught a glimpse of the gift inside. They were small, tiny cuff links that resembled angel wings. They were silver, although the shine had faded from them with age, dulled in a way only time could. It was a good gift. There had clearly been a lot of thought put into it, which suddenly made him question his own gift.

“Ha!” Crowley said, a short laugh bursting out surprisingly loud.

Dangling from his fingers were a pair of fuzzy dice people usually hung from their rearview mirrors. They were all black with tiny white dots covering them, but rather than being numbered like normal dice, there was just one dot per side.

“Fuzzy snake eyes!” Crowley said, clearly amused.

Aziraphale felt his face grow red. He’d thought they’d be a nice enough gift to give Crowley because they seemed to check every box that made a good gift in his mind. They were for something he loved (his car), they were personal (the Serpent of Eden anyone?), they were funny as well as a little tacky (like the fake bullet holes Crowley had stuck to his windows from that James Bond film), and they were unexpected.

When he’d seen them, he’d been so sure of his gift. Looking down at the nice cufflinks Crowley had given him just made him question everything.

“I didn’t-” he glanced down at the gift in his hands. “Well, I didn’t really expect you to get me anything, so I have to admit that my gift is a little… less than yours.” Aziraphale admitted. He could feel the heat on his face and knew his face was probably as red as the fire next to them.

Crowley’s bros scrunched together. “What’s wrong with it?” he asked, bouncing the dice until they bumped against each other. “They’re gonna look great in the Bentley!”

He wasn’t sure if Crowley actually meant that or not, but he still smiled. “I’ll do better next year,” Aziraphale said.

“Oh no, no, no,” Crowley said. “We’re not making this a thing. This is not a thing. We’re not giving gifts on _Christmas_ ,” he said. “This was a one time thing because I thought you might like it. No more.”

Aziraphale nodded, but he knew better. And, whether or not Crowley wanted to admit it, he did, too. Once Aziraphale actually set his mind on something there was rarely a chance to dissuade him. 

Besides, the angel couldn’t let the _demon_ be better at giving Christmas gifts than an angel, could he?

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something happy for everyone who's been having a hard time lately. I know that I'm stuck away from my family this Christmas season, like most people, and so I just wanted to post a little something. Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it! I hope you guys are doing well!


End file.
